Alex and Kadar?
by MyLittleAssassin
Summary: Drabbles written for the pairing Alex Mercer/Kadar Al-Sayf. Unlikely, but certainly adorable.
1. Chapter 1

**It was brought to my attention the other day that this pairing apparently exists. And that a lot of people ship it but there's nothing for it. So I decided to write this little drabble.**

**READ ON, MY LOVELIES.**

Alex was regrettably roused from his peaceful slumber when his bedmate thrashed beside him. To his immediate left, Kadar was gripping the bedclothes in white-knuckled fists, twisting and turning painfully as he whimpered pathetically. Beads of sweat soaked his forehead and matted his shaggy black hair. Alex made a mental note to cut it sometime in the near future. Honestly, the kid's hair grew like a freaking weed.

Groaning to himself quietly, Alex sat up and combed his fingers through his own curly hair. This was becoming too regular, almost to the point of it being _routine_. Now that he thought about it, Kadar really shouldn't even be sleeping in his bed. But after that first night, when he'd been jolted awake and scared shitless by a bloodcurdling scream, he just couldn't bring himself to deny the kid anything he asked. Those big, innocent blue eyes didn't help his cause, either.

Therefore, Alex found himself sharing a bed with his teenage companion every night. He wouldn't mind it, really, if it weren't for two things: one being that he had to comfort a terrified Kadar at least three times a week at the most ungodly hours of the nights. He had a hard enough time getting enough sleep as it was. The second factor was that the kid had absolutely no perception of personal space. More often than not, Alex woke to find himself with a lapful of teenage boy and it was starting to grate his nerves. It wasn't that he didn't like Kadar; no, he did, in fact, find the kid quite endearing. He just didn't want to end up doing something that he would regret and Kadar wouldn't want. Yeah, that would pretty much screw everything up.

Sighing, Alex bent over Kadar's trembling form, frowning at his pained expression. Well, now, that wouldn't do. The nightmares were becoming less frequent, but it seemed they weren't getting any less graphic.

_Poor thing,_ Alex thought sympathetically. He certainly had his fair share of nightmares, so he could definitely relate. Absentmindedly brushing away dark bangs from Kadar's forehead, Alex reassuringly whispered, "It's okay, Kadar. I'm here." Moaning pitifully, the teenager turned into Alex's warmth for further comfort that the virus was happy to give. He gently carded his fingers through the teen's dark hair, lightly digging his fingers into his scalp to try and relax him further.

"Malik, no!" Kadar suddenly shouted, nearly sitting bolt upright in his terror.

Ah, so that's what it was. Alex felt guilty, even though there was nothing he could do about it. Kadar had told him the story (or rather, what he remembered) of Solomon's Temple. Accompanied by his brother, Malik, and a friend named Altair, he had ventured into the temple to retrieve something called the Apple of Eden. Things had quickly gone sour and, in an attempt to retrieve the very artifact he'd been sent out for, Kadar had grabbed the Apple and made to flee.

However, with a blinding light and a brief sensation of pain, the Apple teleported the young novice forward in time. Then he met Alex, and…well, what happened after that didn't matter anymore, because Kadar was safe and happy. But he had terrible homesickness, and God above knows he missed his brother and Altair. Therefore, he dreamt of them, but it was a rare occurrence that it didn't turn into a horrific nightmare.

Alex tried to offer all the comfort he could, but he knew that he could never replace Altair and certainly not Malik. Still, he would do his best.

"No, please! Don't hurt him!" Tears started to leak from Kadar's eyes and his moans of pain and whimpers of fear became more frequent. To counteract, Alex whispered more sweet nothings in the teen's ear and stroked his hair and arms in an almost loving way. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Kadar suddenly spoke in a small, scared voice.

"Alex?" Still half-asleep, Kadar reached out blindly for him, his movements becoming more panicked when he didn't immediately find him.

"I'm here," Alex assured. "It's okay."

A harsh sob suddenly forced itself from Kadar's throat, and after that first one came, he couldn't stop the rest. He soon found himself pressed into Alex's firm chest for comfort, the virus's arms wrapped around him protectively. Hiccupping uncontrollably, Kadar apologized, "I'm sorry, Alex."

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"But I keep you up—"

"I don't mind it, Kadar. It's not like I was getting any sleep anyways," Alex lied. Well, he actually didn't mind taking care of Kadar, but this little episode _had_ been a bit inconvenient. The teen didn't need to know that, though.

"I can sleep on the couch, you know," Kadar offered.

"Sorry, kid, it's not going to happen. Besides, you sleep better with me." Alex didn't miss the blush that spread across the novice's face. It would have been hard to, considering that the sudden heat emanating from his face was warming his neck. Smirking, Alex pulled the blankets around them and settled down into the mattress, inadvertently disturbing Kadar in the process. He continued to idly curl his fingers through the teen's dark hair as he whispered, "Just try and go back to sleep, okay? It'll be better in the morning."

Obediently, Kadar squirmed in Alex's arms until he was comfortable and ceased his crying. When the faint sniffling stopped all together, the virus could safely assume that Kadar had successfully fallen asleep once again and happily followed to do the same.

Sometime in the early morning, Alex was awoken by his bedmate once more, though much more peacefully this time around. Blearily, he opened his eyes to find Kadar yawning and mussing up his mop of black hair.

With a light groan and a quiet greeting of "Good morning," Alex pushed himself up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He quickly removed his hand from his face and opened his eyes wide when he felt a brief kiss pressed onto his cheek. Kadar was blushing and refusing to look at him, but he still opened his mouth to speak, "Thank you for last night. It was really nice of you."

Pressing another sweet kiss to Alex's cheek, Kadar quickly hopped off the bed and fled the room, his cheeks glowing red. Alex was left alone on the bed, pressing his hand to his cheek as if he could still feel the teen's lips there. Smiling, the virus got up to follow his roommate and return the favor.

**Yeah. That's it. I've decided that I'll keep this marked as 'In-Progress,' just in case anybody wants more drabbles. And in case I just end up writing more. :p**

**Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex, what's that?" Kadar asked excitedly. His left arm was raised to point at the bright, flashy sign that promoted the newest movies at the premiere while he tugged at Alex's sleeve with his right.

"That's a movie theatre," he answered simply.

"What do you do there?" Kadar asked, dropping both his arms.

"You watch movies. Movies are like what you saw on the TV back home, except longer."

"So why not just watch them at home?"

"Because theatres are the only places you can watch some movies. The ones you can watch at home aren't played in the theatre anymore. But they were at one time," Alex explained patiently.

He'd grown used to Kadar's constant stream of questions—perhaps he'd even grown to anticipate them. The bright, curious light in Kadar's eyes was certainly worth the task of explaining the modern world to the teen.

That was why Alex was escorting him around (the non-infected districts of) the city. Honestly, he felt a little guilty—poor Kadar had been cooped up in the small apartment that the virus owned and was never given permission to leave. Though he didn't want to admit it, Alex had become quite attached to the bright-eyed teen and he simply wasn't willing to risk his life. He was sure Kadar would agree, due to the fact that when the Apple had thrown him into the future, it had oh-so-conveniently dropped him right into the center of an infected zone. All too clearly, Alex still recalled the terrified screams of his companion as he encountered the ugly maw of a Hunter.

Ever since that day, the virus made it his personal business to protect Kadar from anything and everything that could hurt him. The teen often complained of this, stating that he "was training to be an assassin!" and that he "wasn't a child!" and other such things, but Alex's resolve was unbreakable, so Kadar accepted and maybe even grew to enjoy the fact that the virus was so protective of him.

For the moment, Times Square was a suitable location for them to wander. Thanks to all of Alex's hard work, the area had been cleared of the infection ever since the Supreme Hunter hybrid had been defeated, and therefore was a safe enough place for Kadar to explore. With his supervision, of course.

For the most part, he was content. Kadar was happy admiring the environment (there were so many things to see!) and asking his questions, and Alex was happy to answer them. The teen's warmth was a comforting sensation on his arm, easing his ever-present concern for the kid. In fact, it felt so good he had the urge to reach over and take Kadar's hand in his own.

Somehow, he didn't think that that would go down very well with him. He'd probably wrench his hand free and go on another rant about how he was "just as grown up as the next guy!" So Alex instead opted to shove his hands in the deep pockets of his jeans and prepare himself for another onslaught of questions.

"Hey, Alex?" Kadar managed to pluck the virus from his thoughts by gripping his bicep and squeezing slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you take me to a movie theatre sometime?"

Alex tried his best to not let himself read too much into that. Stupidly, he had to remind himself that Kadar had (obviously) never been to a movie theatre before and didn't know that when two people went to one, it was usually implied that they were on a date. Looking down into his companion's hopeful blue eyes, Alex just couldn't find it within himself to say no.

"Sure," he promised, "I'll take you sometime."

Kadar flashed a big, charming smile and said, "Thanks, Alex."

The virus smiled softly at him and they continued on their journey through Times Square. Suddenly, Alex found himself wondering if Kadar had ever actually gone out with anyone. He was seventeen years old, so surely he must have?

_But_, Alex reminded himself, _things were different back then. Maybe he hasn't._

The kid was certainly handsome enough to attract a partner. Dark hair, bright blue eyes, beautiful smile, winning personality—he was fucking adorable. He certainly had Alex hooked.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his bothersome thoughts that would lead nowhere good, the virus realized that they were soon to arrive in Central Park. That was fine. Central Park was nice this time of year. He could feel Kadar looking at him, so he angled his head to look down into questioning pools of azure, as if they were asking permission to keep walking. Smiling, Alex nodded his consent. Another smile immediately blossomed on Kadar's face and the virus soon determined that he made the right decision.

Central Park was considerably less crowded than Times Square, giving the pair room to breathe. The trees that scattered around were a light brown, their leaves breathtaking mixtures of reds and oranges and yellows and browns. Said leaves drifted almost lazily to the ground and landed beneath their feet with a crunching noise as they were stepped on. The early autumn air was chilly and Kadar soon found himself shivering despite his long-sleeved shirt.

Alex noticed this and suddenly felt guilty about his three layers of clothing, whereas Kadar only had one. Quickly shedding his jacket, Alex removed his hoodie, briefly experiencing the cool air himself, and wordlessly passed it to his shorter companion.

The teen looked surprised when the gray piece of clothing was pushed into his hands and asked, "Are you sure? Won't you get cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine, kid," Alex assured, "I've got my jacket." Though it did feel a tad odd to be in public without his trademark hood, his jacket provided enough warmth. Besides, Kadar needed it more than he did.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

Without wasting a moment, the teen pushed his arms through the jacket's sleeves and zipped it up. It was a bit big on him, what with Alex having a good thirty pounds and three inches on him, but it was soft and had a hood to keep his ears warm. Some of Alex's heat still clung to the fabric and Kadar realized that he could faintly smell the virus himself on it. The scent made him smile slightly.

As they traversed through Central Park in a companionable silence, they came across the oblong pool of water that the virus so commonly passed during his daily routine. He led Kadar to it, simply because the setting sun turned the water an attractive fiery orange and he thought the teen would appreciate the view. He wasn't wrong.

"Is it polluted?" Kadar suddenly asked, his innocent eyes looking up expectantly. The water appeared to be clean, the surface sparkling slightly, but the teen seemed to remember what his savior had said about the air and water in New York.

Alex hummed thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "I'm not exactly sure, actually. I don't think it is."

The novice nodded before he seated himself on the grassy ground, smiling as he dipped his finger into the glassy surface of the pool, sending ripples in every direction. "I like this time," he mused.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked as he sat, "Why's that?"

Kadar shrugged, thinking for a moment. "It's interesting," he finally said. "Everything's so different. It's hard to believe that so much has changed." Kadar smiled to himself as he continued to swirl his finger in the water, disturbing it further.

"Hey," Alex started abruptly, somewhat nervously, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever been in a romantic relationship with someone?"

Suddenly Kadar's eyes were on his, curious and confused. "…Why do you ask?"

Swallowing nervously, Alex responded, "Just wondering."

"Oh, well…no, I haven't," the novice admitted, averting his eyes bashfully and blushing softly. "Malik never let me get distracted by things like that. You know, so I could focus on my studies and become a better assassin."

It seemed to Alex that Malik was really stiff, but with the way Kadar spoke so fondly of him, it was hard to antagonize the guy. Suddenly the virus was sorry that the kid had to be away from his brother. He obviously cared a lot about him and he knew better than anybody that he missed him.

"But," Kadar suddenly spoke, breaking Alex's train of thought, "I think Malik himself was in a relationship with Altair. It was kind of obvious, actually." Laughing quietly to himself Kadar looked up at Alex with a smile. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you ever been involved with someone romantically?"

Leaning back on the heels of his hands, Alex sighed, "Ahh, yeah, but it didn't exactly work out, you know?"

"Why?" Kadar asked, eyes shining with curiosity. The virus so rarely opened up, and the teen was eager to obtain any information about him.

"Just wasn't the right person, I suppose," Alex mused.

Suddenly Kadar was worrying at his lower lip, struggling with himself to come up with a quick decision, but he soon chose his course of action and turned toward the virus determinedly. Swiftly reaching up with both hands to cup either side of Alex's face, the novice turned the older man's head towards his and quickly pressed their lips together.

Well. This kid is just full of surprises, isn't he?

Needless to say, Alex was certainly thrown for a loop. So surprised, was he, that he didn't even respond to the kiss, just sat there, motionless, as his eyes closed briefly. Then Kadar was pulling away, hands still curved over his cheeks, blushing profusely and looking up at him shyly.

"Well?" he asked. "Did it feel right?"

Alex didn't respond. He instead lifted his hand and curled it around the back of Kadar's neck, pulling him forward and into another kiss.

Actions speak louder than words, anyway.

This time, Alex was fully aware and enjoying himself. Sparks of heat started up his belly and he nibbled on Kadar's lower lip, making him gasp in surprise. Being the opportunist he is, Alex let his tongue slither into the novice's mouth, playfully lapping at every surface of the wet cavern. Kadar moaned quietly, moving his left hand to tangle it in Alex's curly locks. When the need for air arose, the teen gently beat the virus's chest to let him know. With a distinct kissing sound, the two separated, only moving back an inch or so.

"Well?" Alex asked, mimicking Kadar's earlier question, "did it feel right?" The novice's cheeks darkened to an even deeper shade of red as he nodded timidly. Grinning from ear to ear, Alex laced their fingers together and pecked Kadar's cheek. He couldn't wait to get home.

**A/N: Just clearing up a few things.**

**One, I have no idea how old Kadar was when he died, but we're going to assume that he was seventeen because I said so. And I know that Alex was twenty-nine in [PROTOTYPE], but for future reference, we're going to say that he's twenty-four, because that's initially how old I thought he was. True story. (Ah, I do enjoy reminiscing of my first time playing [PROTOTYPE]. Fun times, they were.)**

**Also, I have no idea how much Kadar weighs. Or Alex, for that matter. But whatever Alex weighs, just know that Kadar is thirty pounds less.**

**And I threw in a teeny-tiny bit of Alt/Mal in there for my own personal amusement.**

**Soooo….whaddaya think? Leave a review! :) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THE RATING HAD TO GO UP CUZ OF THIS. BUT IT WAS WORTH IT.**

Kadar was nervous. Despite Alex's sincere assurances that he didn't need to be, that he would go slow and be gentle, the teen still felt himself swallowing anxiously. It was his first time, after all, and with a _man_ no less. And he _knew_ who was in charge, here.

As Alex clumsily made his way down the hallway, carrying Kadar as he wrapped both his arms and legs around him, he kissed the teen gently, as he promised he would. He smiled when the body he was holding shuddered. Kicking the bedroom door open, he stepped into the familiar space and nudged the door closed again, carefully laying Kadar out on the bed afterwards. The teen whined lowly when Alex's warmth left him, though he needn't have worried, because the virus only took enough time to awkwardly toe his boots and socks off and then they were together again.

Kadar's blue hues watched intently as Alex climbed on top of him, a new wave of nervousness washing over him. As if sensing the teen's discomfort, Alex tenderly caressed his cheek—nearly washing away all anxiety with just that one gesture—and leaned down to press their lips together. Kadar moaned quietly, threading his fingers through deceptively soft, curly locks, inadvertently pushing down the virus's trademark hood in the process. When they separated for only a short moment to take in a fresh breath of air, the novice assassin got a glimpse of stunningly clear eyes staring straight at him, and he tried to push himself closer to his older lover. Alex smiled fondly and complied.

He lowered himself until he and Kadar were chest to chest, and he was pleased to find that the teen's heart was beating strongly and quickly. Their lips met again, though this time Alex pried his young lover's mouth open to meet his tongue. Kadar took a quick intake of breath when the virus massaged his tongue sensually and did his best to return the favor. However, Alex easily overcame him and Kadar could do nothing but lie back and take what the man had to give.

He moaned quietly when his lover moved to nip at his jaw, kissing the soft flesh lovingly and moving up to catch the teen's ear lobe between his teeth. Alex grinned at the shuddering breath the teen released. He moved down to the long column of his neck, sucking at his pulse point which caused Kadar to moan helplessly.

"Alex," he whispered, "Alex."

Said man continued to suck and nibble at the offered flesh, which would undoubtedly bruise later, though he moved his hand to palm Kadar's hardening member through his jeans. The teen suddenly arched off the bed with a pleasured cry. Alex removed himself from his neck to admire his face, and was amused to find his cheeks colored red and his eyes screwed shut in ecstasy. They hadn't even begun, and he was already reacting like this…

Alex couldn't wait to get things started.

Slanting his and Kadar's mouths together again, he whispered, "Undress me."

His young lover's cheeks darkened considerably but he still nodded his consent. With nervous, quaking hands, the novice assassin slid his fingers beneath Alex's leather jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, letting it land heavily on the floor. Meanwhile, Alex had little trouble ridding Kadar of his own shirt. He tossed it carelessly behind him and licked his lips in appreciation.

Kadar was hardly muscular, but his training had given him a lithe form, complete with slim hips and a flat stomach. His skin was deeply tanned from his many hours in the sun and it was smooth and unblemished to boot. Kadar shyly averted his eyes when he found his older lover staring at him hungrily. He could feel his (seemingly _always_-present) blush spreading down his neck and that just made him even more embarrassed.

Suddenly Alex's grabby hands were groping his chest greedily, touching all the right spots in all the right ways. Kadar's breathing sped up as another pang of arousal assaulted his senses.

"Kadar," Alex said seductively, placing a hand beneath his jaw to turn his head, "look at me."

The teen's eyes turned toward his lover's blue ones, and his breath hitched just from the heated look Alex was sending him. No words were spoken, but Kadar managed to keep his gaze locked with his lover's, even when Alex pinched his right nipple. His head tipped back slightly and his mouth fell open, but he refused to look away from those eyes. He felt an odd sense of accomplishment when Alex lowered his head, but he didn't get to feel proud of himself for long, for his older lover had only lowered his head to suck his left nipple in his mouth.

Lashing his tongue across the rosy bud, the virus made a pleased sound when Kadar arched his back in pleasure. Suddenly remembering that he had been told to undress his mate a long time ago, Kadar tugged at Alex's gray hoodie until he was finally able to yank it off and let it add to the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor.

As he began unbuttoning his lover's white dress shirt, he felt the button on his jeans pop and the zipper pulled down. The teen was bordering on freaking out and shoving Alex away, so to distract the distraught assassin, he released his nipple and switched his mouth to its opposite while he toyed with the other. With his free hand, he continued to paw at Kadar's now fully-erect length. Though now, with the teen's pants open and slipping down his hips, he simply reached into his boxers and gripped the hardened flesh in a loose hold. As predicted, Kadar cried out in pleasure and bucked into his hand.

"Alex!"

Grinning maniacally, Alex travelled back up to Kadar's face and kissed him passionately, making the teen moan helplessly. He soon found himself without pants or boxers, which made him feel incredibly self-conscious and embarrassed, and he instinctively tried to cover himself. However, Alex grabbed his hands and pulled them away, to either side of his head.

"Don't ever try to hide yourself from me," he said as he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to compliant lips. Somehow, Kadar's blush deepened and he nodded sheepishly. Alex stared down at his young lover to truly appreciate him. Kadar's pupils were blown from the intense pleasure, with only a thin rim of blue around the edges, and his cheeks were a deep, pretty red color. His jaw was slack, his lips were wet and kiss-swollen, a thin layer of sweat covered his body, and his cock was erect and almost weeping for attention.

Alex was only too happy to provide that attention.

Pressing another warm kiss to Kadar's lips, the virus moved down his body a second time, trailing his tongue along the heated flesh and occasionally delivering a love bite. When he reached the teen's arousal, he teased the head by gently lapping at it with his tongue, relishing in the surprised gasp of his companion.

"Alex!" Kadar nearly shouted, more shocked than pleasured—which had Alex frowning in disapproval. The teen was supporting himself on his elbows, staring at the virus as though he'd grown second head.

Instead of an explanation, Alex merely winked and said, "Trust me," before lowering his head and promptly swallowing Kadar whole. The novice assassin groaned and fell back onto the bed, his hips twitching. He reached above his head and gripped the headboard of the bed in a white-knuckled grip, moaning unabashedly when Alex worked his tongue on the underside of his penis.

That long, drawn-out sound was music to the older man's ears, so to ensure that Kadar would keep making them, he started bobbing his head and constricting his throat. The teen nearly went crazy, bucking his hips and letting out beautiful, sinful sounds. As his orgasm quickly approached, he tried to warn Alex, "Alex, I'm-ah! I-I'm—!"

He cried out in bliss as he found release, tightening his already vice-like grip on the headboard. Patiently, Alex allowed Kadar to ride out his orgasm and swallowed when it became necessary. Realizing that he still had clothes on and that it was _far_ too hot in the room, Alex tore his shirt open—sending buttons flying in every which direction—and randomly threw it somewhere, uncaring of where it landed.

His own member was neglected and leaking in his pants, so he quickly shed those as well. Hissing quietly as his hot length was exposed to the cooler air, he wrapped his own hand around it and stroked it slowly. Kadar, on the other hand, was left weak and unaided on the bed, the energy having left his body after such a powerful orgasm.

He watched with interest as Alex hurriedly discarded the rest of his clothing, swallowing in fear when he got a good look at his older lover's cock. While he wasn't overly large, he was by absolutely no means small. Even though Kadar was a virgin, he knew how sex worked, even between two men, and he couldn't _believe_ where that _thing_ was going to go.

Admittedly, he was nervous, but the teen also felt himself heat up and his own cock twitch in interest at the thought of where that thing was going to go. Alex had made a thousand promises regarding how their first time together would be, and Kadar didn't doubt for a second that he would keep all of them. He trusted Alex with his life, after all. In fact, he wouldn't rather give his virginity to anybody else. Alex said that he would take care of him, do things at his pace and stop if he ever wanted to back out. He said that he would be gentle and slow and that Kadar would enjoy it, so the teen trusted that he would.

Alex loved him, after all.

The virus reached across the bed and pulled open the drawer on the nightstand with one hand, idly caressing Kadar's hip with the other. The action made the teen shiver delightedly, and he realized that with Alex distractedly rummaging around in the drawer, he was free to admire his older lover.

The man was certainly a sight with his mussed up hair and pink cheeks, his lips red and shiny given that he'd just delivered a blow job. What really caught Kadar's attention, though, was the toned chest and abdomen of his lover. The clearly defined muscles didn't really surprise the teen, considering how immensely powerful Alex was. Still, he appreciated the view.

Making a pleased noise, Kadar slowly rubbed his way up Alex's chest, jolting the man out of his search for whatever it was he wanted. He continued to feel the muscles ripple beneath his fingers until he could trail his hands over his lover's shoulders. Using Alex as leverage, Kadar lifted himself from his lying position on the bed and kissed the virus tenderly, wrapping his arms around his neck in the process.

He was perfectly content as he was, so close to his first and only love, kissing him adoringly, but it soon ended when Alex suddenly ground their hips together, causing the teen to gasp and grunt at the pleasurable contact. Making a sound of success, the virus finally—_finally_—pulled a bottle of lube from the nightstand and closed the drawer with a little more force than necessary. He returned Kadar to his lying position on the bed and rubbed life back into his cock, grinning more and more with every sound of pleasure his young lover emitted.

While continuing the rhythmic strokes he'd established, Alex popped the cap off of the lube and poured it over his pumping fingers, effectively coating them in the clear gel. He leaned over his mate and pressed a soft, reassuring kiss to his lips.

"Take a deep breath for me, Kadar," he whispered.

The novice assassin was about to ask why, but the feeling of a finger gently probing his entrance was enough of an answer. Bracing himself, Kadar did as was asked and quickly released the breath when the finger entered him. He grimaced at the odd yet not-painful feeling, unsure of how he really felt about it. While he was a tad uncomfortable with a finger in his ass, Kadar was pleased to find that Alex was kissing up the side of his face.

"You okay?" he asked, casting him a concerned glance.

Caressing the virus's cheek, Kadar said, "I'm fine. Keep going."

Nodding, Alex added a second finger, scissoring them to help the process further. The teen beneath him hissed slightly, though he seemed unbothered. While it was bearable, the second finger stretching him further produced an unpleasant burn. Deciding to focus on his breathing, Kadar ignored the pain and instead felt the fingers as they pumped in and out of him. Alex was still kissing his face and was now pumping both of their erections with his one free hand. The pleasure he was experiencing was dulling the burn, but Kadar couldn't help but notice the way the fingers were moving within him. They twisted and curled and moved around a lot, reaching, stretching, _searching_; and then it hit him.

His vision went white as the most euphoric, mind-blowing feeling washed over him. "Alex!" he screamed, arching his back and trying to force himself down on those wonderful, beautiful, fantastic fingers to get more of that feeling. "Please, please, Alex, do it again!"

His voice sounded desperate, even to himself, but he didn't care. The only thing he was after was more of that feeling. Laughing quietly to himself, the virus obliged and brushed his fingers against Kadar's prostate again. Another deep moan tore itself from the teen's throat and Alex was able to add the third and final finger without him even noticing.

As he prepped the novice assassin, he worked himself and his mate to full arousal, and only stopped when he felt himself about to come. Carefully, he retracted his fingers from Kadar's entrance, pulling a disappointed whine from the teen. Alex smiled warmly at him and leaned down to press a short, sweet kiss to his lips. Kadar hummed happily at the contact and clasped the older man's face in his hands, returning the kiss eagerly.

He cracked one eye open when he heard the cap of a bottle pop, and watched intently as Alex coated his weeping member in lube. Kadar's heart leapt into his throat. The fear was back full force now and it was too late to back out. With shaking hands, the novice assassin trailed his hands up his lover's back and buried his face in his shoulder. Alex leaned his head against Kadar's and comfortingly caressed his lower back and behind.

"It's okay, Kadar," he whispered reassuringly, "You'll be okay. I'll take care of you." The boy nodded. "We can stop anytime you want to, okay?"

"No," Kadar said firmly, "I want this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just—do it!"

Positioning himself between his young lover's trembling thighs, Alex pressed the head of his erection to Kadar's entrance and gently pushed forward. When he was fully seated, he muttered a breathy, "Fuck," and sat still. The warm body he was encased in was tight—_so tight!_—and twitching uncontrollably, making it even harder to give Kadar time to adjust. He was vaguely aware of the teen's nails digging into the tough skin of his back but paid it no mind, instead focusing on keeping still and laying comforting kisses along his lover's neck.

Kadar, however, gave a keening wail when Alex's thick cock pushed into him. The pain burned deeply within him and forced a few tears from his eyes, though they were quickly wiped away by his thoughtful mate. He dug his nails into Alex's back, though not enough to tear through the skin, and squeezed his waist with his thighs. Shit, he knew it was going to hurt, but this was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

"Shit, Kadar," Alex ground out. His entire body was shaking with the effort to keep from thrusting into that hot body, but this was about Kadar and how he felt. "Shit."

"Alex," Kadar whined, "it's okay. Go ahead."

Slowly, carefully, Alex pulled out until only the tip of his length was still in his lover's entrance, then thrust back in just as gently. Kadar made a pained noise, so the virus gripped his erection in a tight hold and stroked it rhythmically. That seemed to distract the teen from the pain, even if only a little bit, so he pumped faster and started sucking on the sensitive points of his neck. The pain was dulling, but Kadar forgot about the pain completely when Alex suddenly struck his prostate. He cried out in pleasure as his discomfort was completely erased and tipped his head back in ecstasy.

"Alex!" he shouted. "More!"

The virus didn't speed up his pace—in order to keep his promise—but he did his best to aim for Kadar's prostate with every thrust. He was relatively successful, which had his young lover moaning and whimpering hysterically.

Kadar was certain that he was on fire. His skin was burning up and his cheeks were a deep red color, and Alex's added warmth wasn't helping. Still, he clutched to the older male as if he were the last solid thing on earth.

He was glad that he'd decided to do this. Alex was keeping every single one of his promises, just as Kadar had expected, and despite the pain, it was well worth it. He suddenly felt so much love for the man above him he thought his heart was going to burst. He cupped Alex's cheek with gentle hands and made sure the virus was focused on his eyes before he whispered, "I love you."

Alex faltered in his slow thrusts, but quickly regained his composure. Without breaking eye contact, he pushed his member deep into Kadar, brushing his prostate, and lightly squeezed the base of his cock as he responded, "I love you, too."

That was his undoing.

Staring into crystal clear blue eyes, Kadar shouted out his lover's name as his orgasm washed over him.

"Alex!"

With the teen's hole clenching down on him so powerfully, Alex knew he wouldn't last much longer. Shallowly thrusting into his mate, the virus quietly groaned out, "Jesus Christ—Kadar!" and released into the willing body below him.

Kadar moaned at the sensation of hot fluids filling him up. He reached up and pulled Alex down into a kiss, appreciating the teeth that nipped at his lower lip playfully, and violently shivered when the large length left him. He suddenly felt exhausted. Breathing deeply and basking in the afterglow of great sex, Kadar scooted closer to Alex—who had rolled off of him to give him room to breathe—and curled up on his side. The virus allowed him a brief moment to relax before he got up, disturbing the novice assassin's peaceful mindset.

"Alex," he whined, "what are you doing?" "Gotta clean us up. I'll be back, don't worry."

Smiling charmingly, the virus disappeared from the room without bothering to dress at all and returned a moment later, his chest wiped clean and a damp washcloth in his hand. He gently shifted Kadar into a more comfortable position. As he cleaned the teen's chest and abdomen, he admired his handiwork. Kadar's lips were ruby red and swollen, areas on his neck and chest were bruising into hickeys, his eyes were tired but satisfied, and his body was lax. Overall, Alex found that he did a good job.

When he finished cleaning up, he carelessly tossed the dirty washcloth behind him and climbed back into the bed. An amused smile graced his lips when Kadar immediately crawled to him for attention. The teen glued himself to his lover's side and received a kiss. Melting into the warm gesture, Kadar hummed and smiled when Alex nuzzled his face.

"I love you," the virus whispered.

"I love you, too."

They shared another kiss as Alex pulled the blankets around them, encasing them in a soft cocoon of warmth. They settled down to sleep after that, completely sated and content with the situation.

**A/N: Well then. Six and a half pages of sweet love.**

**IT HAD TO HAPPEN EVENTUALLY, OKAY?**

**Anyhoo, it's confession time: I'm totally in love with this cracky little pairing now. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS WOULD HAPPEN. I initially only did this because I felt bad for those who ship these two, because there's nothing for it. Buuuuut now everything I do inspires me to write another drabble. Go figure. (…I actually have no problem with this. I'm just complaining to complain, y'know?)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you wish. :)**


End file.
